Fate of two world's
by Foopar
Summary: When Dr. Doom, the most evil villain of the Marvel universe, teams up with Albert Wesker, a Capcom a villain with a similar rep, the hero's of each world will have to team up to battle the diabolical duo. A battle, that will decide the fate of two worlds.
1. Prelude

**Author's notes**

**Just in case you are a new reader, I just want you to be aware. I wrote about 11 chapters of this story before doing a complete rewrite, so if someone mentioned something that happened in the story in a review, and it doesn't happen in a chapter, that's why.**

_SLAM! _A large pair of double door's slammed loudly, and violently open. An angry Dr. Doom walks in, and over to a table. He picks up a large piece of paper and starts inspecting it, before ripping it in half.

"BAH!" He yells. He continues stomping around, mumbling to himself.

"How could this be? My plan was perfect! Perfect! How could that bumbling bafoon thwart me again!" He asks. He is now violently throwing various objects around the room.

"That blasted Reed Richards, and his blasted team of freaks! Damn them all!" The room was now in shambles.

"How could this of happened? I am superior to him in every way! Every possible way! And yet he continues to defeat me!" Doom was running out of things to break. Various chemicals were spilled on the ground, only one vile remained.

"Grrr...I HATE YOU REED RICHARDS! YOU AND YOUR TEAM CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" Doom throws the last vial straight at the wall, and once it makes contact, it completely shatters. The contents of the vial splatter all over the wall, and begin to sizzle. The contents, were in fact a very potent acid, and it burns a hole straight through the wall, revealing a room long forgotten. An old storage room where various failed and half finished inventions lay, one invention in particular catches Doom's eye.

"Eh?" He walks over to the hole, and sees one of the more dangerous inventions of his. Doom walks several steps to the left, and opens up a door. He walks inside the storage room and inspects the invention. An old inter dimensional transporter Doom had built years ago. It was dusty, but seemed to still work. Well, work as well as it did anyway. You see, Doom had forged many alliances with many villains over the years, but The Fantastic 4 always seemed to still win. And that's because they knew how to beat there opponents. They had faced Mole man a hundred times, and knew how to beat him a hundred times again. Making alliances with any villain in Doom's own universe wouldn't do him any good, as The Fantastic 4 had already faced every villain in his universe. So, he thought to go to a different universe and find help there. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get the machine to take him to a place quite different enough. He went to several other universes, and each had many differences, but the main things were always the same. Mole man was always Mole man, Super Skrull was always Super Skrull, Kang the conqueror was always Kang the conqueror, and so on. Doom sought a different villain, someone who no one in all of his universe had ever faced. But alas, he couldn't get far enough. Doom started thinking over his defeat again, and it became obvious that he could surely defeat any one member of the Fantastic 4. Hell, maybe even two. But four was to many for even him, all he needed was some help. Maybe it was time to give the inter dimensional transporter another try? That's what Doom thought anyway as he dragged it out of the room.


	2. Battle of the titan's

**Author's notes**

**Just a heads up, if you haven't played Resident evil 5 you might be confused at a certain point in the story. Just read the summary of the plot on wikipedia or something and you should be fine.**

"There, it is done." Says Dr. Doom as he finishes his work on the inter dimensional transporter. He had to make a few adjustments to the machine, make a few more calculations, and steal power from a cosmic being or to, but eventually he finished it. And honestly, he was surprised it took him this long. He had set the machine to take him to the universe that was as far away from his as possible, that should give him some variety in choosing his partner. He stepped inside the machine, pressed a few buttons, and in a flash of light, he was gone from existence.

_Meanwhile, in universe 7088_

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!" Came Wesker booming voice. Drowning in a volcano sure was painful, and it showed in his voice. But he wasn't letting Chris escape. Unfortunately for him, Chris had the opposite thought. He WAS going to escape, whether Wesker liked it or not. He aimed the RPG in his hands, and looked at Sheva.

"Ready partner?"

"Locked and loaded." She replied. Chris looked back at Wesker and prepared to fire.

"Suck on this Wesker!"

"Your times up you son of a bitch!" Then, Chris and Sheva fired there rockets simultaneously, each one hitting Wesker in the head, decapitating him. The rockets then exploded behind him, ensuring his demise. The lava should take care of any remains. A man clad in black stare at a large TV showcasing these events, and with a sneer, turned the TV off.

"Well, I guess Uroboros is a bust." He says aloud. "It's a good thing I sent the clone in instead of myself, hehe." This man, as you've probably guessed, is Albert Wesker. The real Albert Wesker. The one that died in the volcano was a clone, sent in as a failsafe.

"_Sigh,_ so what now? Back to the drawing board I suppose." I says. He walks towards the door, leading to the main area of the facility, only to be stopped in his tracks by a blinding light.

"ACK! What is this!" He yells as he shields his eyes. Even with his sunglasses on, the light was unbearable. And just when it seemed like he couldn't take it anymore, the light was gone. Leaving behind what looked to be a man. The man, who is on one knee, slowly rises to his feet. He is wearing a metallic mask, and a green cloak and cape. As he stands, he surveys the area. Wesker waits patiently for him to acknowledge him, and eventually he does.

"You, is this planet earth?" Doom asks.

"...Yes, it is." Wesker says, suspecting the intruder is an alien.

"And what country?"

"This is Africa, now may I ask, who are you?" Wesker asks.

"Hmm, I am called Dr. Doom. That is all you need to know. Now, if you'll be so kind as to point me in the direction of an exit." Says Doom. Wesker's eyebrow is raised, he knows that name from somewhere. He just can't put his finger on it.

"Exactly who are you? Where did you come from?" Wesker asks.

"Bah, I have no time to answer your questions. If you won't tell me where an exit is then I shall just have to make one." Doom points his hand forward, and shoots and energy beam at the wall, obliterating it. Wesker, while shocked, remains cool on the outside. Doom starts walking toward the hole in the wall, but is quickly intercepted by Wesker.

"Now were do you think you're going?" Wesker asks, getting angry.

"You dare block my path? Today I am in a good mood, so I will let you live, if you move now." Says Doom. Before Doom could even think, Wesker has him by the throat and up against a wall.

"Krkle, how dare you-"

"No, how dare you! You have no idea who you are messing with!" Wesker says as he throws Doom to the ground.

"GAH! You fool, you just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Doom yells as he uses his magic to shoot yet another energy beam, this time aimed at Wesker. In a flash, Wesker dodges the attack and appears right in front of Doom.

"Insect, you don't realize the power that you are dealing with!" Wesker says as he kicks a downed Doom, all the way across the room.

"Ugh, no you don't realize the power that YOU are dealing with! I am Doom! I am supreme!" Doom screams as he continues shooting energy beams. This time he does so with both hands, and manages to hit Wesker with one, knocking him back.

"GAH!" Wesker says as he falls. Doom gets to his feet and approaches the downed enemy.

"Now, you shall pay for your foolishness!" Doom says as he continues to hammer Wesker with energy. The force is so powerful that it keeps Wesker pinned to the floor.

"Grrr, that, is... ENOUGH!" Wesker screams as he uses all of his might to jump up. He was in a lot of pain now, but he'd be sure to pay Doom back.

"You fool! You think you can stand up to me! To my power! The power of a god!" Wesker strikes Doom with an open palmed hit, sending him flying towards the wall. He follows up with pinning Doom against the wall by the neck, before swiftly slamming him on the ground.

"Had enough yet!" Wesker asks.

"No, you are the fool! I have the power! I AM DOOM! AND I AM THE ONLY GOD!" Doom tried to fire another energy attack, but Wesker dodges and brings his foot up.

"Now you meet your end!" Wesker slams his foot down, but it fails to make contact. Instead it just bounces off an invisible wall blocking Doom.

"What the-"

"As I said, I have the power! You are dealing with one of the most powerful Sorcerer's on the planet!" Doom says as he gets to his feet. Wesker tries to attack again, but Doom's force field is to strong. As Doom rises to his feet, he points his hand at Wesker, and sends him flying back, without ever making physical contact. Wesker hits against the wall hard, and falls to the floor.

"Ahahaha! Doom is victorious!" Doom echoes proudly.

"Grrr, never!" Wesker says as he climbs back up.

"Hmm, you have been quite a worthy foe, but I'm afraid this is the end of you." Doom once again raises his hand and points it at Wesker, and once again an invisible force pushes Wesker back. The wall begins to crack under the pressure, and eventually brakes completely. Wesker is sent flying outside and into the nearby jungle. Doom follows him out, with his hand still pushing Wesker further and further, until Wesker hits a tree.

"Ahahaha, give up fool! You're no match for the might of Doom!" Doom says. Wesker then does something that takes Doom completely by surprise. He puts his feet on the ground, and starts walking forward.

"What? Impossible." Doom increases the power output, which makes Wesker stagger back. But he quickly regains his footing and continues on.

"No, this makes no sense! No human can be strong enough to resist this amount of pressure!" Doom says.

"Yes, no human!" Wesker grunts out. "But you forgot what I said before. I am not a human, I AM A GOD!" Wesker screams as he grabs Doom's hand and crushes whatever device was on his hand.

"Now, you meet your end!" Wesker hits Doom so hard he gets knocked all the way back across the jungle and into the building. Both combatants were now very fatigued, and in much pain, but kept fighting hard. Doom quickly jumps back to his feet, and narrowly avoids a bullet fired from Wesker's Samurai edge handgun. He then counters with another energy beam, with Wesker manages to avoid, and quickly counters with another bullet. Wesker keeps dashing closer and closer, only stopping to fire his gun more. Doom, realizing that gun could do some damage, takes cover behind a wall. Wesker rushes inside and aims his gun at Doom, who is up against a wall and has no where else to go. Wesker smiles as he pulls the trigger, and the bullet goes right through Dr. Doom. But not in the way Wesker was expecting.

"What in the-A HOLOGRAM!" Wesker screams as he turns around, a fraction of a second to late. The real Dr. Doom was already behind him, and quickly smashed a vase over Wesker's head. Even with his power's, Wesker had to admit, it hurt like hell. Doom waisted no time in following it up with an energy beam that blasted Wesker to the ground. But this was a mistake on his part, as Wesker took the opportunity to shoot him right through the leg.

"ARGH!" Doom screams as the bullet flies straight through him. Wesker then quickly jumps to his feet, and grabs Doom by the head.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Wesker screams as he starts tugging at Doom's head. Doom places both of his hands on opposite sides of Wesker's head, and fires his energy beams. Then, in a gory scene, Wesker's head literally explodes from the energy. But he isn't going down alone, as Doom's head literally comes off at the exact same moment. The two headless warriors then both fall to the ground, limp.


	3. Attack at the X mansion

**Author's notes**

**I've been getting a lot of requests to put Dante in the story more, and honestly I would love to. Dante is an awesome character, a little to awesome. I'm not sure I could do him justice, I really don't want him to be out of character, that's why he hasn't been very present. But if it's what the people want...**

Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker, both fall to the floor in a pool of blood.

"Hmm, very interesting. Whoever this person is, or was, actually managed to kill him. But it matters not, as he is dead." It is then, that this person inspects Doom's body further, and finds no blood. His body is not bleeding, but rather, sparking.

"What in the-a robot!" He exclaims. "So it seems my new enemy is smarter then I thought." The man clad in black looks around the room, looking for anybody hiding.

"Well, I'd better get this cleaned up. Clones are so messy." The figure clad in black, Albert Wesker as you've probably guessed, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He quickly dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

"Yes, I have a bit of a umm, mess that needs taking care of. Another clone has fallen." Wesker waits for the person on the other line to respond.

"Nothing of any importance, I will handle that, just get someone to clean this up." With that, Wesker hangs up. Suddenly, another blinding light is seen. Wesker, remembering what happened to his clone last time, quickly runs outside via the destroyed wall, and hides behind it. As the noise and light slowly dissipates, Wesker looks back to find a figure, looking exactly like the robot. He comes out of hiding and approaches the enemy, ever vigilante of a sneak attack. The enemy on the other hand, is completely relaxed, and pays Wesker no mind as he checks the headless robot.

"Very impressive, I was monitoring the whole thing, and what your clone or whatever it was did, was very impressive." Doom states. Wesker doesn't respond.

"That was a grade A Doom bot, a nearly exact replica of me, yet you destroyed it. That says you are a physical match for me, but an intellectual match, that's what really surprises me." Doom says while pointing to the dead clone. He was of course lying about Wesker being a match for him, whether it be true or not, Doom's ego would never allow him to say it.

"Tell me sir, what shall I call you?" Doom asks. Wesker waits a minute before responding.

"Wesker, Albert Wesker is what you can call me."

* * *

Several weeks later

A middle man and a woman walk through an empty street. They eventually come across a building, with big lit up words across the top, reading "Devil May Cry".

"This is the place." The man says.

"Do you think he can help us?" The woman asks.

"If he can't, then no one can." With that, the man walks in the shop, with the woman right behind him.

"H-hello?" He asked. A young man is visible sitting at a desk, with his feet up, eating a slice of pizza.

"Bathrooms that way." He lazily says.

"Bathroom? N-no that's not why I came." The man says.

"Then, why did you?"

"You are Dante, aren't you? The demon slayer?"

"Yup, that's me." Dante says. He leans in, getting a bit more interested.

"Oh thank goodness! I need your help-we need your help." The man says as he puts an arm around the woman, presumably his wife.

"Let me guess, some demon is attacking your town, and you need me to stop it, right?" Dante asks.

"Well, eh, yes I suppose, but it's not that sim-"

"Relax, I can take care of it." Dante leans up and punches the table, causing the telephone to fly threw the air, and land in his hand.

"Trish, I got a job, I won't be here when you get back...a man and a woman...no she's not prettier then you...listen Trish, I gotta go." Dante then hangs up. He walks over to the wall where a large sword is hung, he takes it, and holsters it on his back. The pulls out two pistols from his pockets, and spins them around his fingers.

"All right, lets do this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe...

Wolverine was sitting on a lawn chair outside the Xavier mansion, chomping a cigar. Nothing out of the ordinary, until...

_BOOM! _A loud explosion shook the foundation of the mansion.

"What the-!" Wolverine yelled as he jumped up, claws extracted, and raced inside. Pretty soon he started hearing a few more booms, and a few yelps and grunts.

"Guess I was late to the party." Wolverine said as he barged into the mansion, looking for someone to fight. Pretty soon he found one. There was a muscular man wearing a white gi and a red headband. He was also wearing red gloves, and a black karate belt. He looked like some karate master straight out of a movie. This man was currently engaging cyclops in a fight.

"Gah! Stay still!" Cyclops yelled. He kept firing at the man, but he in turn dodged. Pretty soon the man brought his hands to his side, and then quickly brought them out while yelling 'HADUKEN!' A blue energy traveled from his hands and hit Cyclops right in the face.

"Scott!" Wolverine yelled.

"GAH!" Cyclops said as the blue energy hit him.

"All right bub, now your gonna get it!" Wolverine lunged at the man, and a battle soon took place.

"Logan!" Cyclops said as he got up.

"Go help the other's, this guys all mine." Wolverine said. Cyclops nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, all of the other X-men were fighting as well. Colossus had his hands full with a very very large, very muscular man. He wasn't wearing anything but a speedo and a pair of red boots. Nightcrawler was fighting a young woman wearing a blue qipao, an early 20th century Chinese dress. Also a pair of white boots, and brown pantyhose. She was obviously of chinese origin. All of the X-men had someone they were fighting, and no one was having an easy time, not even Wolverine. He lunged at the karate guy, claws out, but he was fast. The guy dodged the attack, and managed to counter with an elbow that knocked Wolverine to the ground.

"GRAH! Ok, now I'm getting angry!" Wolverine jumped up, and executed a more skilled attack. This time the guy couldn't dodge, and instead had to try and block Wolverine's attacks. But his claws made that nearly impossible, so he just stuck with misdirecting them. But he couldn't hold out for long, and eventually, Wolverine landed a hit. A pretty good one to, as Wolverine managed to sink his claws all the way inside the guy's stomach, and then pin him against the wall. The man slowly fell to the ground, trying desperately to get Wolverine out.

"Now tell me! Who are you! What do you want!" Wolverine ordered.

"My name is Ryu. I am from Capcom." Ryu said. With that, he kicked Wolverine off of him, and jumped out the nearby window. Wolverine was shocked, a second ago the guy was near death, then after just saying his own name he suddenly gets a power boost? Whatever, Wolverine didn't have time to ponder that, as he followed Ryu out, but he was already gone.

"What the-where'd he go?" Wolverine asked himself. He then noticed that all the noise had stopped. He turned around, and found that all the intruder's were gone.

"Umm, what just happened?" Iceman asked.

"They just broke in, and then just left." Jean Gray said.

"You think they took anything?" Rogue asked. Meanwhile, while they were all talking about what they wanted, Wolverine was lost in his own thoughts.

"Capcom? What the hell does that mean?" He thought.


	4. The demon of the village

A small town cut off from the rest of the city. This is where the husband and wife bring Dante.

"So, where is this demon you're so scared of?" Dante asks.

"Oh trust me, it'll show up soon. It always does." The husband says.

"Ah-huh, well, in the mean time, I'm gonna go take a nap." Dante says as he starts walking away. The wife quickly runs after him and grabs his arm.

"No! Senior please wait!" She yells.

"What!" Dante asks.

"You can't be serious! You're going to take a nap at a time like this! Aren't you at all worried?" She asks. Dante chuckles.

"Listen lady, I've been dealing with demons nearly all my life, I've taken on the worst this world has to offer. Trust me, dealing with who ever is plaguing your town won't be a problem." He said. He then turned back around, and left.

"By the way," He turned his head to look at them. "Where can I sleep?" He asked.

"...Y-you can just help yourself inside our house over there." The husband said.

"Thanks." Dante says with a smirk, as he walks off in the indicated direction.

* * *

_3:13 A.M. A loud explosion is heard outside the cabin_

Dante groans as he is woken up by the loud noise. He peeks out the window, and sees a large fire.

"Heh, bout time you got here." He says as he jumps up. He grabs his trusty sword rebellion, and walks outside. As soon as he opens the front door, screams and yells are instantly heard, people running in all directions, absolute chaos. But not Dante, he walks straight toward the fire, as calm as ever. He rests his sword on his shoulder as he looks around, trying to spot any demons.

"Hey! Come out come out wherever you are!" He yells. As soon as he says that, a figure slowly emerges from the fire. This guy diffidently isn't human, but he's not like any demon Dante's ever seen. His skin was green, and he was wearing a purple outfit, with the stomach and chest area being black. But, perhaps the strangest thing about him was that one of his arms seemed to be made of stone, and the other was enveloped in fire.

"Who dares challenge the mighty Super Skrull!" It yells.

"I dare." Dante answers with a smirk.

"Hmm, you? A human? Do you honestly intend to challenge me!" The one called Super Skrull asks.

"No, I don't intend to challenge you," Dante says as he he walks closer. "I intend to kill you." With that, Dante throws rebellion in the air, and whips out his handguns. Dante repeatedly fires at the enemy, but he is unfazed. The bullets just seem to be bouncing off him!

"Ahehe, haha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You pathetic boy! You try and harm ME with guns!" He yells.

"Well, that was the plan." Dante thinks. By this time, rebellion had started falling, and Dante noticed. He quickly holstered his guns, and then caught the sword. Dante charged the enemy with his sword in hand, and attacked with a series of quick, stylish attacks. His enemies overconfidence was going to cost him, as Dante managed to inflict massive damage. First, with a swipe from left to right, then one from right to left, then Dante spun around and hit his enemy of head with the sword, knocking him down. Dante chuckled as his opponent laid face down in the dirt, unmoving. After several moments, Super Skrull still didn't move, he just laid there. Dante started to think he might of actually won already. But that thought was quickly put the rest.

"Hmm, is it getting hot in here?" He asked. "Or is that just me?" He continued. Just then, Super Skrull rose from the ground, with rage in his eyes. It really was getting hotter, a lot hotter. Super Skrull himself suddenly erupted in flames, as the heat took another spike. Even Dante, being half devil was actually starting to sweat.

"Hey, what're you up to?" Dante asked.

"You...you cannot defeat me! I will not be defeated by a human!" Super Skrull yelled. Both fists suddenly turned to stone, then erupted into flames. Super Skrull let out a battle cry as he charged at Dante. Dante was about 20 feet away, and with every inch to distance closed, Dante got hotter and hotter.

"Phew, man, this guy isn't playing around." Dante said. He raised rebellion and got ready to continue the fight.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Super Skrull screamed as he jumped in the air, with his fist ready to attack. Dante quickly rolled to the left, and jumped back to his feet, ready for the next attack.

"OOMF!" Dante grunted as he fell. Apparently, he wasn't ready. For extendable limbs at least. The heat burnt right through Dante's coat, and made a decent mark on his skin as well. Dante fell to one knee in pain.

"Hehehe, yes, give up now human! You are no match for my overwhelming power!" Super Skrull proclaimed.

"You..." Dante muttered. "burnt my best jacket!" He screamed as he stood up and attacked. Dante swung his sword, but Super Skrull skillfully dodged, and managed to follow up with an uppercut to Dante's face. Dante was sent flying into the air, and Super Skrull wasn't about to let this opportunity escape. He extended his arm, and grabbed Dante by the foot, then slammed him down on the ground, hard. Then, he raised Dante up again, and did it again, and again, and again, until finally, throwing him about 10 yards away, all the while burning Dante with his fire. Dante's foot was in bad shape now, and so was his face from that uppercut. He had a whole lot of burns all throughout his body, and he was feeling them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is this the best you've got, human! I should have thought so, a human could never defeat me!" Super Skrull proclaimed.

"...Your right," Dante said as he got to one knee. "A human can't beat you." He stood all the way up, and turned to face the enemy.

"Luckily, I'm not a human." Dante's eyes glowed red, and suddenly, a powerful shockwave erupted from his body, sending Super Skrull to the ground. Once he got back to his feet, Dante had changed, drastically. His entire body was blood red, with black stripes throughout. His nails became sharp claws, and his eyes glowed red. If Skrull had to describe him in one word, it wouldn't be human. It would be demon. The newly transformed Dante charges Skrull, even faster then before. Skrull literally had no time to react as Dante swiped at him with his sword. First several left to right slashes, then Dante brought the sword up and hit Skrull over the head with it. After he hit the floor, Dante scooped him up, and threw him in the air, before jumping up to follow. A few more slashes, then he was sent flying back towards the ground with a loud thud. Dante stood, waiting for his enemy to get up.

"You...you couldn't have defeated me!" Super Skrull yells. No answer.

"Grrr...make no mistake human, I will be back, and not alone. The world of Marvel shall not be defeated!" Suddenly, a blue beam envelopes Skrull in light, and then in a flash, he's gone. No sooner then when he left, did Dante revert back to normal form.

"GAH!" He gasped as he transformed, and fell to one knee. Doing that always took a lot out of him. Dante continued to pant, as he sat there, in deep thought.

"The world of Marvel? What in the world does that mean?" But he doesn't get much time to think, as he is soon interrupted by a loud noise. Cry's, yells, and screams. But not bad screams, good ones. These aren't the screams of people running for there lives anymore, these are the screams of people cheering. The townsfolk soon surround Dante and continue cheering. He smiles as he looks at how happy they are.

"He did it! He vanquished the demon!" One man yells.

"He saved us all!" A woman screams.

"He's our hero! Dante, Dante, Dante," Everyone cheers. Dante laughs as he gets to his feet, maybe now it was time for a little celebration.


End file.
